Archer (Billy The Kid)
Statistics Name: Archer, Billy the Kid, William Henry McCarty Junior. Origin: Fate/Grand Order. Classification: Servant, Heroic Spirit. Gender: Male. Age: Summoned in his early - mid teenage years (His real world counterpart died at age 21). Tier: | D-1 '''| '''Destructive Capacity: | Town Level (Has D Rank Strength and managed to fight Diarmuid). | Speed: '''| '''Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic Reactions & Combat (Possesses B-Rank Agility, making him comparable to Saber under Rin, dodged attacks from Diarmuid). | Durability: | Likely Town Level (Possesses E Rank Durability, the lowest possible for a Servant, but managed to survive his fight with Diarmuid, Immune to Conventional Weapons). | Intelligence: Billy the Kid is one of the most legendary outlaws of the Wild West and his death was thought to have heralded the end of it. Despite being a relatively recent Heroic Spirit, he is still able to take on Servants who outstrip him entirely in terms of parameters with nothing but his wits and his famous quick-draw technique that carved his name into history in the first place. Stamina: Tireless as long as he has a sufficient amount of mana. Range: | Several Metres. | Several Dozen Metres with Thunderer. | Weaknesses: Billy's Thunderer rounds can be shot down mid-flight, lacks training in hand-to-hand combat. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Able to enter his Spirit Form to avoid detection & conserve energy, Immune to Conventional Weaponry Weapons & Equipment His Colt M1877 double-action revolver (nicknamed 「Thunderer」). Notable Attacks & Techniques Noble Phantasm: Thunderer: Thunderbolt of Broken Sound: (壊音の霹靂サンダラー, Sandarā: Kaion no Hekireki) A counter-like three-burst shot by means of a Colt M1877 double-action revolver (nicknamed 「Thunderer」), whose use Billy the Kid is said to have favored. The anecdotes associated with him turned into a Noble Phantasm. To be exact, it is not like the revolver is a Noble Phantasm, and if you comprehensively look at the whole of 「Billy the Kid's marksmanship when he holds this revolver」, it seems more of a Personal Skill than a Noble Phantasm. The most devious aspect of this Noble Phantasm is its low mana consumption, derived from the fact that the concept of Noble Phantasm is incorporated into the greater section called 「technique」. In specific terms, it is no more than the same extent of consumption of employing a E Rank Noble Phantasm. Class Skills: 'Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence") is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them by utilizing Command Spells. Riding (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"), the Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Due to riding horses all his life, Billy has a C+ in this skill despite being in the Archer class, allowing him to ride virtually any modern vehicle or mount. Personal Skills: Eye of the Mind (False) (心眼（偽）, Shingan (Gi), localized as "False Insight") is a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience, where accuracy of instinct has been augmented by experience—somewhat overcoming the problem of visual obstructions that appear in the course of combat. The difference between Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) lies in that the former is an ability that humans can obtain through accumulation of experience. The 'False' version is superficially similar, but in fact represents a natural instinct that cannot be obtained regardless of effort or experience—even though experience can refine its accuracy. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Tier D